


i'm with you

by master_ofthe_winds



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Leon-centric, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, basically Leon overthinking, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/master_ofthe_winds
Summary: Leon couldn't remember when he fell in love with that man.





	i'm with you

Leon couldn't remember when he fell in love with that man.

Maybe, when the sorrow from his first beloved's demise still lingered on the archer, stuck, clinging to the skin and the bones and swaying around Leon like an aura. He regretted never telling of how he felt, how the other man made his heart ache and pound, and how he was his only love back then; when every other thing reminded Leon of him, a restless thought taking up the entire space of his mind.

That's when Valbar came to find him.

He hasn't really communicated with the other man before; 'hello's and 'good morning's here and there, with some 'how are you?'s on top was just enough for both of them. Valbar, however, was definitely good at cheering people up.

_'We all lose people important to us, Leon. I'm sure your friend would've wanted, even needed you to move on.'_

Valbar let him cry all he wanted and never saw him come off as weak; let him talk for hours and listened well. How could someone not fall in love with that man?  
Many a pang of guilt has crossed Leon's heart in the making of his infatuation with the soldier. He was awfully scared that his new feelings could've been seen as some sort of treachery or cheating; however, he worked through it all and figured everything out - with Valbar's support, of course. Next time he felt anxious about his feelings, he would think of his first beloved wanting Leon to let go and move on.  
It helped.  
Valbar had a family of his own, Leon knew it. So he let the feeling remain, remain buried deep inside his heart, never to be heard of.  
He was alright with it.

Yet when the older man's family got taken away - in an instant, actually - Leon wasn't happy. Not at all.  
While some people saw that as a chance to sway the sufferer's heart away and take it all to themselves, the archer couldn't bring himself to those levels of egotism. He saw that as a chance to repay Valbar.  
And when the latter, holding back his tears that he nearly choked on, told Leon of his revenge plan, the younger man was ready to join his beloved.

Sometime along, Valbar hired a mercenary from a land far away; Kamui was his name, as Leon heard.  
He didn't warm up to the mercenary at first, of course - his seemingly easygoing nature and those _weirdly, constantly closed eyes_ looked suspicious to the archer at first. When he did get to know the mercenary, though, he turned out... alright, he guessed.

***

It was sunny when they met Celica.  
Leon had spotted them from afar; he was interested in those strangers, and so when he almost - it was a worryingly close call - lost Valbar to that pirate, _Valbar's family's killer,_ Leon'd thought gloomily, the priestess girl and her friends were there.  
When Celica's blade killed Barth in a swift motion, right after Valbar got injured, Leon was ready to admit Mila's existence.

Then, they got Valbar all patched up and Leon could abandon most of his worries. When his beloved decided to join Celica, he didn't protest.  
Her friends weren't exactly heathens, for which Leon thanked the gods; yet, the only thing pissing the archer off was how Celica looked like an actual angel and he didn't, and no matter the fact that their age gap was the same as the one Leon and Valbar had, the archer still wanted to look pretty.

Besides that, he got along with everyone, including Celica, pretty good. He hoped.

And so now, traveling with the priestess's group, he felt as if the remaining emptiness in him started getting filled up with something.

When they got in a yet another village, Celica wandered off as she always did. Leon remained at the entrance, thinking of the people surrounding him.

'Leon? Are you alright?'  
Seeing Valbar always made him smile. He hummed, a sound low in his throat.  
'I sure am, old friend. How have you been keeping up with the group, actually?'

So when he was around people he could probably call friends, and when his beloved stood before him, the archer didn't think he could feel happier.

Leon couldn't remember when he fell in love with that man.

Though, he was fine with his feelings, really. He was happy he had them.

He was happy he could _love_  again.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl im sorry this is senseless
> 
> anyway, i'll be back for more! i got like, 3 or smth more valeon fic ideas and all of them are 10000% gay and requited ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
